100 Themes Drabbles Challenge
by mamon
Summary: In response to the 100 themes challenge from the usako mamoru LJ community... Or when I can't post to my ongoing stories because my muse has moved on to something more interesting.
1. 11 Past

Disclaimer: Sailormoon universe belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Shadows quivered on the wall as the candle flickered, then fizzled to nothing. For Usagi, it was one thing to turn out the lights when she was about to sleep, but it was quite another when it was the only source of light you had for the night. She clutched the blanket tighter around her as she gazed out the window. It was only the light from the full moon outside that kept her from getting too scared of the dark. Although sleep was starting to claim her, she hoped that the people in charge of the damage control in the city would be able to make the electricity come back soon. She feared that she would have nightmares if the lights didn't return before she fell asleep.

The moon was visible through the open window from where she was lying on her bed. It mesmerized her. She felt nostalgic just appreciating its beauty. Like she was certain, beyond the scientific explanations, that life existed there. If not presently then in the past. A past that she felt a part of. If reincarnation was true, she was certain that she lived in the moon in one lifetime or another.

In another part of the city, a young man was staring at the same moon standing by his bedroom window. He had opened it up to let the cool night air in because the air conditioning was still out. He felt the pull of the moon on him. For some strange reason, he felt like he wanted to go there. As if it was the most natural thing to do. He didn't live there but he was going to visit someone. Someone special. His heart ached at times and yet he couldn't explain why. He'd never dated a girl seriously before and yet when he looked at the moon, he knew that this was what being heartbroken felt like. Like he'd lost something, someone. Feeling himself getting clouded with emotions he didn't want to deal with yet again, he changed out of his sleeping clothes.

She knew it was late. It would be close to midnight and she should be sleeping. Back in her room, in her house. Instead, she was on her way to a small park that was a few blocks away from her home. The lights were still out so she relied upon the moonlight to guide her. Praying silently that muggers or other bad elements were on a night off.

"You do know that walking outdoors at night is calling for trouble for a sixteen year old girl?"

She was startled at the familiar voice and looked ahead. He stood there under a tree. His familiar silhouette unmistakable for his height, the same angle his head was slightly bent to the left, and slightly ruffled hair although she couldn't see his face.

"And if you keep on creeping up like that on sixteen year old girls on a night like this, people might actually call the police on you."

Neither could see the smile on each other's face.


	2. 51 Lightning

Disclaimer: Sailormoon characters and universe belong to Naoko Takeuchi  


* * *

Usagi braced herself when lightning flashed and she covered her ears. She jumped at the loud cracking sound of thunder. She hated herself for not being able to give a good enough comeback at Mamoru who stood laughing at her because of the thunderstorm and she on the brink of tears.

"Don't you think you're a bit too old to be frightened of thunderstorms Odango Atama?" He sneered. When the rain started to fall, both of them had been standing at each end of the waiting shed. He didn't say a word even as he noticed that she was inching closer to him with every clap of thunder.

"Don't you think you're a bit too old to be teasing younger girls?" She retorted, but her voice didn't carry the same jeer at the moment. "I thought college guys were supposed to be mature."

He knew that she was scared of thunderstorms. Absolutely terrified. At fourteen years of age, he found it funny that someone as old as she was would start bawling like a baby at the sound of clashing thunder. And yet he wanted to be the one beside her when she did so he could offer her his arms as a sort of shield from the childish fear. A security blanket if he would be so lucky in this life. Odd as it was, he didn't feel embarrassed that he liked the thunderstorms because it made him think of her and all the possible scenarios they would both find themselves in. He thought it would not matter much to her if he was enjoying the moment as her knuckles would turn white from clutching his arm or his neck and he whispering comforting words in her ear. Their arms were now almost brushing. Yes, he just loved thunderstorms.


End file.
